


Тайный страх полуночи

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Все знают, что из полукровок на деле выходят хорошие воины. Сильные. Выживальщики.





	Тайный страх полуночи

**Author's Note:**

> Даб-кон, АУ: комета не упала на Дайбазаал, Лотор и Широ — наполовину галра, наполовину альтейцы, пре-канон на 10к лет в прошлое.

Из того сражения Сендак выносит его на руках.

Для самого Широ это не могло быть сражением — лишь вероломным нападением повстанцев на семью, выпадом разорителей. Утратой. Трагедией.

Но в культуре войны не остаётся места сожалениям, тоске и любви.

Так что очнувшись в госпитале, Широ всего лишь в очередной раз сталкивается с реальностью: той, где сирота-полукровка без руки может только бесславно сгинуть. Или всю жизнь прибирать за теми, кто физически более полноценен. Не суть важно.

Империя была и остаётся интернациональной, но это не значит, что никто из чистокровных галра не порадуется, сослав наполовину альтейца подальше от столицы.

Всё должно измениться безвозвратно, но к утру следующего дня мир переворачивается вновь.

Широ пытается понять, что ему теперь делать — эти мысли помогают не думать о гибели родителей, а ещё немного отвлекают от ноющей боли в правом плече. Лекарства действуют хуже с каждым днём, но он не хочет подсесть на анальгетики — их всё равно не на что будет покупать потом, так что предпочитает терпеть.

Кроме того, физическая боль кажется ему лучше памяти.

За матовым стеклом кто-то спорит с врачами, и Широ ничего не хочет об этом знать.

Он отключается снова, едва голоса за дверью стихают, и проваливается в блаженную черноту.

***

— Широ?

Он моргает сонно и тут же резко садится. Едва не падает обратно, привычно пытаясь опереться на правую руку и не находя опоры. Тем не менее, у него получается удержаться, и он поворачивается на голос.

У его койки сидит Сендак.

Широ запомнил имя, когда тот передавал его врачам с рук на руки — буквально — и просил помочь ему поскорее.

Да, сказали они. Будет сделано, лейтенант Сендак.

— Да, лейтенант Сендак? — прилежно повторяет Широ.

— Я не очень хорош в речах, но я чувствую себя в ответе за тебя. И мне не нравится мысль о том, что полукровка-инвалид отправится в приют. Я пробил информацию о тебе по базе. Ты можешь больше. И думаю, я могу взять тебя под опеку. Что скажешь?

Как будто у Широ есть выбор на самом деле. Что лучше — призрачный шанс, с которым он даже приблизительно не представляет, чего ждать, или грёбаная пустота?

Сендак спас его один раз.

Бомба не падает дважды в одну точку, но почему бы ей не попробовать.

— Конечно, сэр.

В конце концов, он не псих, чтобы отказывать старшему по званию, даже не будучи пока солдатом.

***

То ли имя Сендака, то ли что-то ещё — но через месяц Широ учится держать предметы с помощью весьма неплохого даже по армейским меркам протеза. Он не съёмный, и контакты соединены с нервами напрямую. Процесс заживления более чем болезненный, но Широ готов вытерпеть, не пикнув.

Он никак не может выглядеть неблагодарным.

Да и он благодарен по-настоящему — Сендак почему-то видит в нём потенциал больший, чем кто-либо ещё. Он готов дать Широ кров, пищу. Шансы. Возможности.

Стать его наставником.

Чёрт знает, может он просто хочет передать свой опыт хоть кому-то, так и не обзаведясь семьёй, а может, и правда не желает бросать редкого полукровку на произвол судьбы.

Широ в галранской армии даже при обеих руках пришлось бы несладко. Теперь его калечность уравновешивает имя Сендака, так что по большому счёту — жизнь его не изменилась.

Или же так ему удобнее считать.

Стакан выпадает из кибернетических пальцев, но Широ упрямо и молча поднимает его снова.

***

На первом построении Широ ощущает на себе больше взглядов, чем когда-либо прежде, и всё никак не может понять — они знают, что он протеже лейтенанта? Это из-за протеза? Или из-за альтейских меток и острых узких ушей?

По большому счёту не важно.

Широ старается — изо всех сил старается не уступать остальным ни в чём. Это у него в основном получается. Гордость отряда, гордость взвода, талантливый, юный — будь на его месте кто-то, над кем не простирается крыло старшего по званию (кроме того, неуклонно растущего над собой — Сендак недавно дослужился до звания лейтенанта-коммандера) — и всё это стало бы проблемой, а не подмогой.

Сендак всегда с ним: зримо — гоняя по полосе препятствий во дворе ~~их~~ его дома, мысленно — когда Широ держит лицо в ответ на двусмысленные шутки о том, а не спит ли с ним его наставник.

Широ двигается вперёд, и Сендак всегда помогает ему — оставаясь довольно прохладным.

Взрыв Широ увидел лишь однажды — когда в их… когда в дом Сендака явилась свита принца Лотора.

***

Если быть честным, Сендак никогда не ждал и не ожидал дня, в который Широ — его Широ, золотого мальчика, его гордость, страшно талантливого, не впитавшего их культуру с молоком, но познавшим её через сказки, через команды — что его у Сендака попытаются отобрать.

Потому что его Величеству нужен товарищ по играм и тренировкам, а кто станет более подходящим товарищем для наполовину альтейца, чем такой же полукровка, как он, но — первый среди рядовых, тот, о ком говорят старшие по званию, кому прочат великое будущее.

Сендак готов отправиться под трибунал, но не готов отдать мальчишку, которого успел полюбить как часть себя — как лучшую свою часть. Его протез загорается, когда он заслоняет Широ собой — он знает, как это происходит; императорские капризы редки, но метки, и не терпят отказа, так что Сендак, вероятно, просто никогда больше не увидит Широ.

Сам Широ смотрит испуганно, пусть и лицо его прохладно, но Сендак так хорошо знает его, едва ли он может ошибиться: Широ в ужасе.

Так что Сендак поднимает ладонь, готовый ударить по охране принца — тот ровесник Широ, но в нём куда больше от альтейца, он ниже и тоньше, и его волосы белоснежные, и сам он — только цветом кожи и клыками походит на галра.

Принц Лотор взмахивает рукой, и всё замирает. Сендак готов ударить, но охрана не спешит забирать Широ силой, а наследник Заркона всё улыбается — тонко и безмятежно, покачивается с пятки на носок.

— Не надо, — Сендак хмурится, и Лотор мотает головой, улыбаясь ещё шире. — Я не заберу его во дворец. Я официально прошу разрешения приходить к вам.

Сендак знает, что разрешение Лотору не нужно, и читает в его словах очень явный дипломатический посыл: трибунала не будет только милостью принца-малолетки, слишком благородного, чтобы поступать в соответствии с ожиданиями семьи.

Тем не менее, Сендак благодарен, а Широ выдыхает и осторожно смотрит на Лотора.

Сендаку не нравится этот взгляд.

***

В итоге Широ сам с удовольствием посещает дворец, и никогда не показывает, что общество Лотора мешает ему или напрягает, так что Сендак просто оставляет их. Они юные и они ровесники, но быть фаворитом императорской семьи — опасно. Император — всегда народный любимец, но козни приближённых делают любого фаворита лёгкой мишенью. Не жаль убить, не жаль манипулировать или сделать объектом шантажа.

Но куда опаснее для кого угодно было бы ответить принцу отказом.

Потому Сендак примиряется с этим, как с меньшим злом.

***

Широ проводит бесконечно много времени в императорском дворце, да и принц постоянно наносит им визиты. Сендак не пытается наблюдать за ними, но принц Лотор умело подстраивается под распорядок Широ, который — вот неожиданность — совпадает с распорядком Сендака.

Сендак видит всё: как Широ учит Лотора простому контактному бою, как Лотор учит его танцу в сражении.

Широ сближается с принцем неизбежно — по праву крови, смешанной и нечистой; по праву общих проблем и тоскливых тягот; влипает в него, залипает. Сендак видит всё это, видит косые взгляды Широ и провокации Лотора (это нормально, нормально, они молоды и одиноки, и так близки — убеждает он себя), но ничего не может поделать.

Он и не должен, казалось бы, но опасность мелькает на периферии сознания проблесковым маячком.

***

От Лотора совсем не укрывается, как голодно и жадно Широ смотрит на его горло, пока он смеётся (его голоду по большому счёту), запрокинув голову.

Лотор смеётся снова — и это немного детская провокация: смотри на меня. Смотри.

Широ ведётся безнадёжно.

Трогать он может тоже, но пока, очевидно, не понимает этого.

***

Сендак наблюдает за Широ, нарезающим круги по тренировочной трассе рядом с домом. Сколько бы он ни пытался, у него не получается идеально — ему мешает протез. Но — у Сендака такой же, и плюсом к нему — недостаёт глаза, так что за Широ он не волнуется.

Широ приноровится и привыкнет.

Пот пропитывает его шорты, вымачивает равнобедренный треугольник, когда Широ подтягивается снова, и снова, и Сендак по напряжению мышц явно видит: он даёт основную нагрузку на живую руку, и его стоит остановить, но Сендак молчит, решая сделать это чуть позже. Широ сильный.

Упорный, упёртый, удивительный.

***

В их культуре, в культуре насилия — дружбы не существует, но существует долг, а ещё — взгляд в будущее. В будущее, которому нужны лучшие солдаты. У Широ к этому способности, талант, наследственная предрасположенность. И все знают, что из полукровок на деле выходят хорошие воины. Сильные. Выживальщики.

Широ ко всему прочему так дьявольски красив.

Конечно, его хочется.

Хочется до белой пелены перед глазами.

***

Утром выходного дня они всё равно поднимаются рано, как всегда. Быстрый и сытный завтрак перед полосой препятствий, возведённой прямо рядом с домом Сендака — ему выделили отдельный дом вместе с повышением до лейтенанта-коммандера, и он посмотрел бы на того, кто попытался бы запретить бы ему забрать Широ с собой. Дом, впрочем, очень мал и обставлен весьма аскетично, но большего им и не нужно.

Ванная на двоих — одна и крошечная.

Широ в одном белье топчется на холодной плитке, переминаясь с ноги на ногу — кожа на ступнях мозолистая, но всё-таки это кожа. Меха у него всего ничего — тонкая редкая шерсть на пояснице, груди, ногах и руках, нежно-лиловая, едва различимая. Он чистит зубы, опираясь ладонью на раковину. И сутулится.

Сендак стоит, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку, и любуется откровенно, глядя ему в лопатки. Дисциплина, впрочем, превыше всего, и он тихо командует:

— Спину прямо, рядовой Широгане.

Он обычно зовёт его Такаши дома, но исправляться не торопится. Слишком красиво для сожалений под кожей перекатываются мышцы. У Широ сильная, гибкая спина, узкие бёдра, острые уши, острее, чем у других галра. Широ слишком изящно сложен для любого из них, но он унаследовал их силу.

Просто нельзя не подойти и не прижаться к нему со спины, не положить ладонь на подростково поджарый живот.

Широ совсем юн для альтейца, но для галра — он совершенно взрослый. Галра зреют быстро, раздавленные нагрузкой, исполненные ярости, и потому Сендак не сомневается: перед ним равный. И потому он не задаёт лишних вопросов. Сендак уверен, что его — его! — воспитанник точно сумеет открыть рот и сказать нет, а то и врезать в ответ, если будет недоволен происходящим.

Тем не менее, по животу Широ он ведёт очень осторожно — давая время остановить себя, давая шансы и возможности прекратить всё сейчас.

Но Широ медленно наклоняется над раковиной.

Сендак хмыкает — раздуваются ноздри от восторга, от сладкого ликования внутри. Он хотел бы видеть лицо Широ, но зеркало запотело, и, в общем, не плевать ли, если стягивая его бельё ниже, Сендак ощущает, как резинка цепляется за стоящий член.

Он не станет ничего делать с ним сейчас, не без подготовки, не спонтанно — и такова его забота. Впрочем, она не мешает вжаться стояком между ягодиц — горячо, влага сочится с члена, мочит едва ощутимый мех на пояснице; так удобно плавно толкаться, скользить, притираться в том же ритме, в котором Сендак быстро дрочит ему, как может нежно.

***

Широ стискивает пальцы и скрипит короткими когтями по раковине, сжимая кулаки так, что под мехом белеют костяшки. Он уверен, что должен молчать.

Зубы сцеплены намертво — гробовая тишина, молчание, и Сендак не увидит гримасы отвращения в запотевшем зеркале.

Отвратительнее всего то, что стоит у Широ — до боли, и рука Сендака такая умелая, и что ещё он может сделать, кроме как прогнуться в пояснице, хрипя.

Только тогда Сендак останавливается.

Широ же роняет голову, слепо смотрит на потёки зубной пасты и молчит. Он сам не может понять, почему за эти минуты — всё произошло так быстро, стремительно, как удар молнии — ему успело стать так погано.

Он же всё сделал правильно.

Так ведь?

Нет, точно правильно, перетерпел, как и должен был, когда от него захотел чего-то старший по званию, тот, кто дал ему крышу над головой, пищу, возможности. Будущее. Жизнь.

***

Сендак останавливается, лишь когда Широ спускает в его ладонь — много ему не нужно, но кто был вынослив в его возрасте?

Сендак помнит себя и посмеивается, целуя его лопатку, улыбаясь тому, что может дать Широ ещё немного больше, чем уже даёт.

День продолжается, как обычно, хотя на полосе препятствий он смотрит на Широ совсем другими глазами. Почти улыбается, бегло думая о том, что мог бы разложить его на полу в гостиной, не дав дойти до душевой. Впрочем, одёргивает себя легко и безболезненно — не всё сразу, Широ надо готовить.

Да и Широ не должен получить всё, что хочет, одним махом.

***

В Широ, выросшем там, где каждый первый — чужой среди своих, поселяется гадкое чувство долга. Оно здесь, когда он раздевается с нечитаемым лицом — быстро и без заминок.

Должен, должен, _должен_.

Задолжал за собственную жизнь — не на улице, а в тёплом доме, за сытость, за воспитание, за перспективы. Наверное, думает он, это плата.

И не так уж она высока.

***

Сендак опытный. Он знает, что делать. Это приятно. Не противно. Почти не больно.

По крайней мере, физически.

***

Сендак, вообще-то, не хочет ему навредить. Сендак его воспитал, вообще-то. Он нёс Широ в госпиталь на руках, когда того искалечило ещё мальчишкой. Его привязанность, тяга, желание — растут из лучших побуждений.

«Ты взрослый. Ты скоро ты будешь равным мне, солдат. Ты хочешь? Я верю в то, что ты знаешь, чего хочешь.

А если хочешь — получай».

***

Поначалу Сендак очень осторожен. Он действительно не хочет навредить.

Но Сендак всегда хорошо слышал команды, немного хуже — просьбы, и всё же: стоит Широ застонать в первый раз — и всё становится быстрее и жёстче.

Сендак впивается клыками в его плечо, не пронзая кожу, но царапая ощутимо, и толкается глубже, загоняет до основания, кончая.

Когти оставляют звёздную россыпь на бёдрах Широ.

***

Они ровесники, и они юны, и сам факт этого приводит Лотора в восторг.

Широ мощнее в плечах и немного выше — пока что. В нём больше от галра. Лотор изящнее, и таким он и останется, даже когда они вырастут.

Широ — солдат.

Лотор — принц.

Этого не изменить, и это не нужно менять. Не пока Лотор ходит по своим покоям в рубашках Широ, запустить под которые руки — легче лёгкого.

Широ спокойный, спокойный каменно, степенный и правильный, но Лотор — он хочет быть тем, от кого у Широ откажут тормоза, даже если пока не знает, как этого добиться.

Он надеется воспользоваться тем, что Широ — уже солдат, а Лотор им станет только в будущем, и этот факт возводит шаткое равновесие между происхождением и званием. Широ не ощущает рядом с ним субординации.

Лотор никогда не держался с ним свысока, сам себя поставил в такое положение — осознанно.

Он хочет быть равным каждому в своей империи однажды, а пока — пока он хочет быть равным Широ.

Лотор теряет осмотрительность, и теряет сноровку — его провокативное кружение рядом с Широ становится топорным. Прозрачным. Доступным.

Лотор ведёт пальцами по челюсти Широ, улыбается ласково, ободряюще, и пока от него ускользает — он напомнил Широ что-то? Кого-то?

Так или иначе, но жёсткая хватка на запястье Лотора не оставляет разночтений. Как не оставляет разночтений его каменное спокойствие, его мягкая улыбка.

Широ наконец понимает, что может его касаться, и Лотору это не просто не мешает. Ему нравится.

Срывает его в один момент. Лотор смеётся, когда Широ бросается на него, судорожно трогая бёдра, спину, задницу, толкая к столу, вжимая в жёсткий край.

А потом Широ сгребает его волосы в кулак, и Лотор растворяется в ощущениях.

Широ почти кусает его в губы, жадно, беспорядочно, бестолково; Лотор ловит его тяжёлое хриплое дыхание, влажные звуки.

Он улыбается и жмурится.

Каждый жест Широ быстрый, почти грубый. Лотор думает о том, что его ещё надо будет приучать к тому, что раздеваться нужно быстро, а целоваться — медленно, вовсе не наоборот.

Но пока он податливо обхватывает ногами его талию, когда Широ подсаживает его на стол, придерживая, а потом не убирает руки с задницы.

Тонкая дорогая ткань на Лоторе почти ничего не скрывает, они оба сейчас без доспехов, и Широ захлёбывается вдохом, пока Лотор подталкивает его лодыжками, прижимает ближе, не останавливает, не запрещает ничего. Притирается всем телом.

Лотор замолкает, улыбаясь широко и ободряюще, когда Широ вжимается стояком между его раздвинутых ног.

Лотор терпеливый, и он ждал так долго, что теперь не может не подгонять.

Он прижимается, выгибается, разводит ноги шире, даже когда необходимости уже нет, с явным, зримым кайфом ведёт когтями по спине Широ — без нажима, забираясь под форменную одежду.

Каждым жестом он пытается сказать: «Что ты медлишь, ты же хочешь».

Но по большому счёту — Лотор видит всё преотлично, и теперь просто складывает слагаемые, разбирает уравнение в поисках неизвестной.

Неизвестной причины, по которой Широ сейчас ловко уходит от попыток снять с него рубашку, по которой не смотрит в глаза, дышит надсадно, слишком сильно сжимает его бёдра.

По которой Широ всё чаще замыкается, замолкает. Едва заметно морщится, поворачиваясь спиной к своему наставнику, когда ему просто нужно достать посуду, если Лотор остаётся на обед.

И Лотору нравится напор Широ, хорошо, здесь лгать бессмысленно, но всё это — буквально не то, чего он захотел однажды и так страстно желает теперь.

Широ так очевидно хочет взять его, нагнуть, подмять, Лотор видит это ясно, как белый день, и… Широ падает на колени сам, дёргает завязки на его штанах, и Лотор, конечно, больше всего сейчас хочет, чтобы Широ провёл губами по его члену, пощекотал головку языком и пропустил глубже, может быть, даже в горло, если получится, но.

Но Лотор отличает нервную истерику, запускающую рефлексы и выучку, от чистого желания.

И потому он останавливает Широ.

Сперва тихо давит на плечи, потом довольно грубо удерживает, тут же сменяя это резкое — мягким и бережным. Он ласково берёт Широ за предплечья, помогая встать на ноги. А потом прочёсывает пальцами его растрепавшуюся чёлку и тонко улыбается.

— Хочешь поговорить? Чудится мне, что хочешь.

Он смотрит мягко, но держит жёстко, пока Широ мотает головой.

Лотор хмурится, но кивает.

— Останешься у меня сегодня?

Широ боязливо озирается, будто впервые ему предстоит остаться в императорских покоях.

Но всё же соглашается, и это — уже хороший знак.

***

В эту ночь ничего не происходит, не должно произойти, но это не значит, что Лотор отказался от своих провокаций.

Он валится на постель рядом с Широ, закидывает ногу на его бедро, жмётся: голова на плече, нежное воркование.

Они оба знают: сколь в Широ больше галра — столь в Лоторе больше альтейца; длинные волосы и такие ещё тощие бедра.

Он пока не воин.

И даже став им — так и не станет похож на сильного, тяжёлого Широ.

Тем приятнее прижиматься к горячему бедру, вести губами по уху. Широ тяжело сглатывает и поворачивается, но Лотор смеётся в поцелуи и отстраняется раз за разом.

Ладонь на животе. На груди под одеждой. Смех. Укусы — мелкие, едва ощутимые.

Широ то и дело пытается ускориться, пойти дальше, но ничего из этого Лотор ему не позволяет. Не позволяет быть быстрым или грубым.

Этой ночью всё, что Лотор даёт Широ — пальцы и поцелуи, не более. Мягкие. Долгие. Бесконечные.

***

Следующим вечером Сендак безжалостно втрахивает Широ в свою постель.

Широ знает, что это не месть за то что он ночевал у принца, но от этого ни на секунду не становится проще.

Он кончает, когда Сендак впивается когтями в его ягодицу, сдавленно всхрипывая, ощущая, как чужой член пульсирует внутри.

И это тоже ничего не облегчает.

Широ чувствует себя лицемером и совсем не знает, как это изменить.

***

То, как Широ наклоняется над раковиной и сжимает зубы — вовсе не противоречит тому, что наклонить так он хочет Лотора.

Но даже ему он ничего не расскажет.

И он неизменно не позволяет Лотору раздеть себя — это было бы слишком откровенно. Это было бы как рассказать историю, которую Широ поведать не готов.

***

Сендак знает, как сводить Широ с ума, но это не отменяет того, что Широ никогда об этом не просил. Даже не думал. Ему попросту было не до того: он выматывался, и общее физическое напряжение не перерастало в целенаправленное желание.

Тем более — в желание лечь под наставника.

Теперь же эта тупая жажда долбит его тело бесконечно, круглыми сутками, ежедневно без перерывов — поперёк того, что Широ всё ещё тошно.

К хорошему быстро привыкаешь.

Сендак хорош.

Он старше (не то чтобы очень, скорее — как старший брат), он сильнее (намного).

И его голос такой ровный, когда он говорит: «Чтобы тебе было хорошо — расслабься». «Наклонись». «Ниже».

Несмотря ни на что, Широ очень верит ему.

И когда Сендак говорит, что будет хорошо — этому Широ верит тоже.

Он уже с трудом помнит, почему должно быть страшно, но внутри так пусто и холодно. Что-то будто разорвано между мозгом и телом, потому что последнее изнывает.

Изнывает так сильно, что он сам просит в какой-то момент: ещё. Ещё.

И именно в постели поперёк субординации и правил Сендак готов дать ему всё и ещё немного больше.

***

В том числе Сендак готов дать ему остановку.

Если бы Широ хотя бы раз о ней попросил.

***

Они неизбежно доходят до верёвок и ремней, потому что Широ любит дисциплину, и Сендак знает это тоже.

— Тебе понравится, — говорит он, а потом добавляет через паузу, и Широ слышит по голосу, как тот задумчиво хмурится. — Впрочем… останови меня, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Широ впервые слышит разрешение сказать «нет», но даже тогда хранит молчание.

До первого удара.

Ремень со свистом рассекает воздух и звонко опускается на его задницу, Широ вздрагивает. Он привык к боли. Они все привыкли. Он взрослый солдат, и удар ремнём — ничто по сравнению с оторванной рукой.

Но ни о ней, ни об ударах он не просил.

Так что он говорит:

— Нет.

Сендак останавливается моментально — Широ слышит звук, с которым пряжка бьётся о пол, когда Сендак разжимает пальцы. Ещё он слышит вдох — кажется, сейчас прозвучит вопрос, и Широ догадывается, какой, и потому жмурится, полыхая щеками, прячет лицо в смятых простынях, и перебивает сбивчиво:

— В смысле... совсем нет. Всё это.

Он и сам понимает, как крепко не вяжется это с тем, что Широ просил Сендака трахнуть его прямо на полу парой дней ранее.

Потом он ощущает, как осторожно Сендак распускает узлы на его запястьях и тянет за плечо, вынуждая перевернуться на спину. Широ смотрит ему в лицо. Сендак щурится единственным уцелевшим глазом, и в его взгляде Широ видит понимание. Озарение. И разочарование.

***

На самом деле Сендаку страшно. Он разочарован ко всему прочему — тем, что Широ ни разу не остановил его.

— Слабак, — Сендак не пытается давить на него, не пытается шантажировать, чтобы получить своё. Не такой он галра. Но и не такой, чтобы умолчать хоть что-то. — Я зря счёл тебя равным.

Это вовсе не попытка продолжить, сыграв на чувстве вины. Это то, как он думает. Он не стал бы трахать ребёнка. Точка.

Широ молчит, его лицо — всё та же застывшая маска, к которой Сендак привык настолько, что не заметил, как она стала прикрытием для правды. Он трёт пальцами переносицу.

А потом ровно добавляет:

— Я услышал тебя. И ты имеешь моральное и юридическое право сам решать, нужна ли тебе помощь специалистов. Или отдельное жильё. Или что угодно, чтобы привести себя в чувство, — Сендак не хотел навредить ему, и холод крадётся по его позвоночнику, когда он думает, что действительно мог это сделать. И всё же — они оба солдаты. И есть вещи, о которых нельзя забывать, даже если всё катится под откос. — Но завтра утром ты должен быть на плацу.

***

Сендак по-прежнему заботится о нём как умеет. Сендак готов отдать ему всё.

Но он обрывает собственные извинения на полуслове, видя их бессмысленными.

***

Вот теперь Широ точно сделал всё правильно.

Но ему хреново всё равно.

Его не покидает чувство чудовищной ошибки, и он не хочет уходить, не хочет оставлять Сендака. Он просто хочет откатить всё, как было, вернуться в начальную точку. Сейчас он видит, что, кажется, был счастлив тогда. Просто не замечал.

Широ страшно потерять Сендака.

Может, в этом и заключалась проблема молчания.

После отбоя он долго сидит на своей постели, глядя в окно на беззвёздное небо, а потом поднимается рывком и выметается в коридор, замирает перед соседней дверью. Он стучит коротко и входит, дожидаясь разрешения.

Сендак, судя по всему, тоже не собирался спать.

***

— Я не… мне не нужна помощь, и я. Я могу остаться?

Сендак хмурится, вскидывая голову и внимательно глядя Широ в глаза.

— Я не выгоняю тебя.

Широ кивает. А потом быстро, будто испугавшись, будто если не сейчас, то никогда, спрашивает:

— А могу я… тут остаться?

— Где?

Вопрос Сендака короткий и хлёсткий, но Широ — он держит удар.

— В твоей постели.

Сендак снова трёт переносицу — понимает он всё. И что Широ важно знать, что его не выгнали, не лишили чего-то важного вместе с тем, от чего он желал избавиться. Сендак знает: Широ просто хочет лечь спать здесь, и это — не проблема по большому счёту.

В конце концов, разрешение конфликтов духа — тоже часть наставничества в какой-то степени.

Сендак скупо улыбается и уже без жестокости замечает:

— Я упустил, что детям может быть просто одиноко.

Судя по лёгкой, но болезненной улыбке Широ — то, как Сендак зовёт его ребёнком, для него вовсе не пощёчина — пока. Но наверняка царапает просто потому, что даже когда он и правда был совсем юн, Сендак его так не звал.

Широ продолжает бегло улыбаться, когда залезает на его постель — здоровый и не такой ловкий, каким был раньше, зато сильный, зато — боец. Сендак даже не просит его, пришедшего в одном белье, одеться. Будто Широ в момент сделался совершенно неинтересным для него.

Конечно, это не так. Широ по-прежнему красив до безумия, но как объект желания — больше не существует в картине мира Сендака.

Жесточайшая мораль не позволяет ему тронуть Широ и пальцем.

***

Сендак не трогает его, но Широ всё чаще и дольше остаётся у Лотора.

Игры или дипломатия, тренировки или учёба — Сендак не спрашивает, потому что не спрашивал никогда, но Широ с ним нет, и это… ощущается.

Будто у Сендака снова отняли руку, и теперь он остался совсем один.

Странное, ранее неведомое чувство.

Слишком альтейское.

***

Сендак застаёт их прозаически: Широ вжимает Лотора в раковину после ужина. И хотя Сендак привык к тому, что в их доме бывает принц, а его личная охрана строится во дворе, к этому жизнь его не подготовила.

Хуже всего: Сендак не может сделать совершенно ничего.

Это принц.

И один раз Сендак уже едва не лишился головы, не желая отдать ему то, чего он хотел.

И тогда, и сейчас это только лишь Широ. Тот, кого Лотор старательно пытается забрать.

Впрочем, мизансцена ясно даёт понять, что оттаскивать надо Широ от Лотора, а не наоборот.

И это неожиданно больно.

***

Сендак любит Широ — так сильно, как только может галра, часть расы, не созданной для любви. Сендак гордится им, и гордится по праву. Он скорее сам сложит голову, чем позволит это сделать Широ.

Но Широ лезет в петлю.

И Сендак никак не может это остановить.

Ещё он смутно ощущает, что утратил часть доверия Широ.

Он не прислушается. Сендак не станет рассказывать ему о последствиях, он сам Широ воспитал, он знает, что Широ всё понимает. Лишь однажды Сендак просит его быть осторожнее и не верить до конца никому. Даже принцу.

Даже самому Сендаку.

Широ смотрит на него немного стеклянными глазами. Сендаку остаётся только надеяться, что Широ слышит.

Сендак хочет его обнять.

Это очень нетипично для них в целом и особенно после всего, что было.

Этой ночью Широ уходит и остаётся в замке снова, а Сендак в первый раз за последние лет десять безобразно напивается. Он хрипло рвано смеётся, сам не знает, чему и чокается с зеркалом.

Потом отключается, не дойдя до постели пары шагов.

***

Широ и Лотор тоже пьют.

Пьют и целуются, пьют и целуются.

***

— Не думаю, что моего существования достаточно для сплочения империй.

Лотор, дитя во многом политического брака, сидит напротив Широ и по кусочку таскает фрукты с большого блюда. Задумчиво вертит их, прежде чем отправить в рот, и Широ заворожённо смотрит и на быстрые пальцы, и на тонкие губы. Слушает он вполуха.

Уже год как он почти живёт во дворце, лишь изредка появляясь дома.

Лотор даже предлагал ему возглавить императорскую охрану, но Широ отказался наотрез: он не желает протекции принца в своей карьере. Тем не менее, она незримо присутствует во всех его начинаниях, просто потому что об их дружбе известно всем, хотя и далеко не всё.

Сендак больше не пытается поговорить с ним, и это к лучшему.

Они вообще почти не разговаривают — Сендак, и до того остававшийся не самым болтливым галра, теперь больше слушает, чем рассказывает. Это царапает едва-едва, но позволяет сохранять дистанцию.

Широ понимает прекрасно, что отдаление — неизбежное зло.

Он благодарен Сендаку за свою свободу, хотя совесть грызёт его неизбежно.

— Чего же для него не хватает?

— Общего врага.

Широ глупо моргает, потом непроизвольно щетинится.

— Ты говоришь о новой войне?

— Нет, — Лотор отщипывает ещё кусочек сочной мякоти, зубами вынимает косточку. — О старой. У нас достаточно врагов.

— Все они — наши союзники теперь.

— Это легко исправить.

Широ умолкает, задумчивый. Он не хочет спорить с Лотором сейчас, но что-то смущает его, не даёт покоя.

Что-то меняется.

***

Широ стоит ближе всех к Лотору.

Официальное представление — не коронация, но по сути Лотор получает все положенные полномочия — наконец-то. Широ знает, он хотел этого, у Лотора грандиозные планы касательно того, как возвысить империю Галра.

Они оба полукровки, и в Лоторе больше от альтейца — так всегда казалось Широ, но он смотрит поверх плеча Лотора на толпу, вздымающуюся гребнями рук, кричащую в экстазе, и думает, что ошибался.

Широ думает: Лотор не хочет сохранить то, что построил его отец, и король Альфор, и остальные.

Он хочет приумножить.

«Бесконечное стремление к экспансии — причина любой войны. Не наоборот», — учил его Сендак.

А Широ хватило его собственной.

***

Сендак смотрит на Широ издалека, оставаясь между личной охраной и внешним оцеплением; даже с такого расстояния от него не укрываются напряжение в плечах, стеклянный взгляд и стиснутые зубы.

Он всё ещё ничего не может поделать.

***

Мир гаснет не впервые, когда Широ получает крепкий удар по голове, бредя по одному из дальних коридоров замка.

Он всего лишь собирался пройтись перед тем, как вернуться в покои Лотора, и возможно, этот факт и спасает его жизнь. Широ приходит в себя под яростное не то рычание, не то шипение — Лотор стискивает пальцами горло одного из незадачливых похитителей, и Широ едва успевает подняться на ноги, пошатнувшись. Руки его, впрочем, связаны, и не с первой попытки выходит попросить Лотора остановиться.

Голос Широ сиплый и тихий, но он уверен: Лотор слушает его не сразу далеко не по этой причине.

***

О покушении Широ Сендаку не рассказывает, но впервые за долгое время ночует дома.

И не потому, что испугался нападения — вовсе нет.

Глухая ярость Лотора без тени жалости или хотя бы желания обойтись с заговорщиками по справедливости пугает его гораздо больше.

***

— ...пусть сгниёт с ледяными червями.

У Широ всё обрывается внутри.

— Ты предложил ему союзничество.

Лотор дёргает плечом.

— Дипломатия — это не то, что делается в отношении одного, а то, что я заставляю думать всех остальных.

— Это неправильно.

Бесконечный спор выходит на новый виток, когда они схлёстываются не в пустой и беспредметной полемике, а сейчас, когда в деле замешана вполне полноценная жизнь.

Жизнь их сородича.

Лотор молчит, и Широ продолжает:

— Он такой же, как мы. Он заслуживает справедливого отношения.

Вместо ответа Лотор вскидывает брови и касается ушей Широ. Потом берёт его ладонь и кладёт на свою шею — нежная, лишённая меха кожа кажется горячей, как вулкан. Как всегда и было.

— Такой же, как мы, Широ? Мы совсем другие.

Широ брезгливо отдёргивает ладонь и делает шаг назад.

Всю жизнь он был другим — полукровкой, инвалидом, сиротой.

Лучшим кадетом. ~~Худшим партнёром.~~

И он не в силах терпеть это снова, даже если в конфликте обычный-другой он оказался в положении большинства.

— Хватит.

Лотор не идёт за ним, и Широ откуда-то знает: он тоже понимает, что это конец.

***

Он зол, несчастен и разбит.

И ему кажется, что теперь он готов к чему-то — готов понести наказание, и он не знает, какое именно, но ноги сами несут его домой. В сущности, ему стало некуда больше пойти.

В сущности, никогда и не было.

Сендак — галра привычки, и эти привычки не менялись ни когда он был лейтенантом, ни теперь, когда он стал коммандером. Их дому, их распорядку свойственно постоянство, и Широ точно знает, что в этот час Сендак читает в своей комнате, сидя в кресле под лампой, прямой и несгибаемый, как всегда.

В его спальню Широ входит без стука.

Не входит даже — врывается и пересекает комнату в несколько размашистых шагов, а потом падает перед креслом, утыкается лицом в колени Сендака и глубоко вдыхает.

Почти сразу начинает тереться скулами и носом, тяжело дыша.

В нём слишком много боли, чтобы можно было избавиться от неё, не поранившись.

— Выпори меня.

Сендак не отвечает. Вздрагивает, впрочем, вполне ощутимо, и в следующую секунду Широ чувствует, как когтистые пальцы сгребают его волосы и тянут наверх.

Сендак пристально всматривается в его лицо единственным глазом и хмурится. Широ старательно игнорирует муку в чертах — отражение его собственной.

— Приходи ко мне с холодной головой и решениями, о которых ты жалеть потом не станешь.

Стальная хватка разжимается, но Широ перехватывают жгучие объятия стыда.

Он поднимается на ноги снова, нетвёрдо идёт к двери.

И выметается прочь.

***

У Сендака дрожат пальцы.

Он бы выпил — но сейчас не время делать себе ещё паршивее.

Знай он Широ хоть немного хуже — решил бы, что тому и правда нужна порка, но. Сендак знает Широ слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить в это. И одного глаза достаточно, чтобы увидеть: Широ об Сендака пытается разбиться.

И не станет Сендак этому желанию потакать.

Если Лотор оказался тем рифом, о который течение ударило Широ, возвращая Сендаку обломки, то он не станет разводить костёр на песке.

***

Две беды на весах создают гармонию: Широ не в состоянии слишком сосредоточенно думать о том, что Лотор может и его отправить к ледяным червям (Широ верит, что Лотор способен на что угодно, понимая: он Лотора никогда по-настоящему не знал), потому что куда больше в итоге изводит себя стыдом. За срыв вообще и в частности — за то, что в срыве попытался манипулировать чувствами того, кто очевидно чувствует к нему… многое.

За Широ никто не приходит, только в одно промозглое утро императорский посланник приносит ему забытое в покоях принца оружие.

И Широ с тоской думает, что, может быть, знал Лотора не так плохо.

Просто тому пришло время стать тем, кем он и должен быть.

Нет ничьей вины в том, что с этим не сумел примириться Широ.

***

Нет ничьей вины в том, что Широ действительно пришлось вырасти, чтобы понять, чего он хочет на самом деле. Кто он на самом деле — выросший среди галра, но не впитавший их культуру с молоком.

Понять, почему Сендак считал его выбор осознанным.

Альтейцы — верноподданные интуиции, галра — импульсивные, но взвешенные. Две половины боролись в его сердце годы назад, но теперь места и времени для сражений не остаётся.

То, что раньше говорила лишь интуиция, робкая и забитая, наконец подхватывает разум. Широ надеется, что больше не ошибётся.

Он наконец знает, кто он.

Он кто-то другой, и это совсем не плохо.

Он кто-то, потерявший семью и обретший её в один день.

Он кто-то, не сумевший однажды сказать «нет», но наконец нашедший в себе силы сказать «да».

Сендак отпивает утренний чай, его уши опущены — он расслаблен.

Широ — тот, кто чуть морщится от того, как после ночи ноет поясница, и тот, кто пихает лодыжкой щиколотку Сендака.

И улыбается.


End file.
